Fling Me Down
by Danyella Skyler Silverfire
Summary: Xander has met some interesting people, and had some interesting times with them. This is about him meeting them later. Warning: Slash
1. Business Meetings

**Title:** Business Meetings  
**Fandom:** Buffy: the Vampire Slayer  
**Author:** Danyella Skyler Silverfire  
**Website:** Livejournal, or  
**Rating:** PG  
**Genre(s):** Humor/Romance  
**Pairing(s):** Tony/Xander  
**Summary:** Xander and Tony have some history as Willow find out.  
**Series:** Fling Me Down  
**Warnings:** Slash mostly.  
**Disclaimer:** Checks reality meter (It's remarkably Magic Eight Ball shaped). shakeshake Do I own Buffy or Iron Man? Nope still the right reality. Go eat a tuna sandwich instead. stares Damn.  
**Author's Note:** I seriously get the weirdest ideas. This is the start of a series of ficlets of Xander having run in's with people he's had flings with in the past.  
**Word Count:** 337

Business Meetings

Tony smiled charmingly at the smartly dressed redhead, "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Rosenburg." Turning his attention to the dark haired man next to her, his mile grew slightly more sincere as he held out his hand, "Nice to see you again Xander."

Xander grinned and shook the defense contractors offered hand firmly, but politly. "Hey, thanks for agreeing to look over security Tony."

Willow gasped in shock, "Xander!"

Xander looked at his childhood friend and coworker in confusion. "What? You know I met him! I told you when I said we should get him."

Willow waved off his concern. "Not that! I recognize that 'Nice to see you again'! You slept with him!"

Stark's entourage was shocked, stunned, or intrigued depending on how well they knew the genius.

Tony watched the interaction with bemusement, interested in where this could be going.

"What!? Your acting like you've never slept with a superhero before." Xander said defensively.

"Because I haven't."

Xander looked at her in genuine surprise. "Really?"

"Yes!" Willow exclaimed, exasperated.

"Well actually, we didn't sleep." Tony helpfully pointed out.

Xander got a thoughtful and reminiscent expression, "True." Shaking his head he looked back at Willow, "What's the big deal? You know I'm bi."

"It's not that! It's Iron Man! You had slept with Iron Man!" She smacked his arm. "And you never told me!"

"Willow remember our agreement? You stay out of my sex life - unless it comes up - and I stay out of yours. Do you really want to break that?" Xander pointed out patiently. Reminding Willow that she actually has a _worse_ dating history than him.

Willow flushed brightly at the pointed reminder of their deal. "No! It's... It's Iron Man."

Xander sighed and pointed out, "It's Tony Stark. The suit is new."

Tony finally reentered the conversation, guessing - correctly - that that was all that really would be said on the subject no matter how much they talked about it. "So are we still going to do business?"

* * *

...I don't know if I got Tony right, seeing as how I don't have the money to go see it but I'm going to get it when it's out on DVD. But for now I thought I'd post this so it'd stop stalking me.

And I think I should blame Vo for this. She wrote a really cute BtVS/Iron Man crossover that made Iron Man infect my brain.


	2. Blind Date

**Title:** Blind Date  
**Fandom:** Buffy: the Vampire Slayer  
**Author:** Danyella Skyler Silverfire  
**Website:** Livejournal  
**Rating:** PG  
**Genre(s):** Humor/Romance  
**Pairing(s):** Xander/Oma  
**Summary:** Xander and Oma meet again at the SGC.  
**Series:** Fling Me Down  
**Disclaimer:** Checks reality meter (It's remarkably Magic Eight Ball shaped). {{shake}}{{shake}} Do I own Buffy or Stargate? Nope still the right reality. Go eat a tuna sandwich instead. {{stares}} Damn.  
**Author's Note:** This is actually the initial idea for Fling Me Down. Business Meetings just turned out easier to write.  
**Word Count:** 299

Blind Date

Xander walked into the conference room juggling a pile of important folders, coffee, and a laptop only to stop and stare at the surprisingly familiar figure watching Colonel Carter and Dr. Jackson confer about something. "Oma? Is that you?"

Oma turned her head and a delighted smile graced her face, making her entire being glow. "Alexander! I did not know you were here."

Xander carefully sat his burden on the table before striding forward to kiss the Ascended woman on the cheek affectionately. "Council business. Actually you can help with that, do you think that the SGC could do with a Slayer or three? Maybe a couple hunting teams?"

Oma looked thoughtful before nodding. "It would probably be wise."

Xander grinned and nodded his thanks. "How have you been? It's been what three years?"

"Closer to five," Oma corrected fondly.

"Damn, really?" Xander gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, we should catch up later. Look, meet me at my apartment tonight and well go have dinner."

"I would very much like that. Until we meet again." Oma surprising everyone threw her arms around Xander's neck and laid a _very_ passionate kiss on him.

Xander blinked dazedly as she disappeared off to presumably get ready for their date.

"You know Oma?" Jack asked, breaking into the stunned silence.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. An ex-girlfriend of mine set us up on a few dates a while back." Xander shrugged in embarrassment. "Oma's apparently quite the rebel by Lantean standards."

"Yeah... How?" Jack drawled out.

"Is she a rebel?" Xander asked giving Jack a confused look.

"No, how'd your ex set you two up?"

"Oh. Well Cordelia had Ascended a couple years before she set me up with Oma."

"Uh...huh..." Daniel drew out, not sure _where_ to start to question this surprise.


End file.
